


The Jungs

by renjunspetrat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunspetrat/pseuds/renjunspetrat
Summary: Taeyong is just a little bit worked up with the idea of Donghyuck's first day of school.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Jungs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for jaeyong domestic fluff so i decided to write one, sorry if its short and rushed i wrote this at 3 am :/

Taeyong couldnt believe how fast time passes, he felt like it was just last night they brought home baby Donghyuck. Now, Taeyong is cooking breakfast for a 4 year old kid who was about to go to school, it was Donghyuck's first day of school to be precise.

He stirred up some eggs to make an omelette, Taeyong was so immersed in cooking he didnt realise a tall male was slowly backhugging him. "Goodmorning" Jaehyun let out a deep raspy voice making taeyong jump a bit, "you scared me!" Taeyong yelped making Jaehyun giggle slowly. "Sorry sweetie" he simply replied making taeyong smile a bit at the word 'sweetie'. While Taeyong continue to cook, Jaehyun decided to wake Donghyuck up.

He climbed up the stairs slowly trying to not make too much sound, as he arrived upstairs he could spot the bright yellow door who was an odd one out differentiating it self from all of the white doors. Jaehyun slowly opened the yellow door revealing a 4 year old who was sleeping peacefully.

Jaehyun jumped attacking Donghyuck in cuddles in attempt to wake the kid up, "wake up sunshine! Time to go to school" he slithered his arms around Donghyuck's waist trying to tickle him. A giggle escaped the kid's mouth "Appa!" Haechan said trying to free himself from the grown up. "Appa" he yelped once again as Jaehyun grabbed him and tackle him attacking the kid with kisses all over his face. "Are you ready sunshine? Todays your big day" Taryong suddenly appeared in the doorway with a spatula in his hands, "Dada i smell omelette!" Haechan ran past the two grown up with his little legs to the kitchen leaving them inside the room.

Taeyong sighed, it was easy to see that he's stressed and tired. "What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked as he pat an empty space beside him so the older can sit. Once again Taeyong only sighed and rubbed his face with his palms, "it's just that— haechan is so big now, i just can't imagine him in middle school, high school, college—" Taeyong rambled and Jaehyun cuts him with a small peck on the lips.

"Every parent goes through this phase, trust me, soon enough you wish Hyuckie grows up faster" Jaehyun continued as he grabbed Taeyongs hands and kissed the back of it. "Smells like bacon" Jaehyun chuckled as he returned Taeyong's hand. "Appa! Dada!" Their sweet moment were bothered by Donghyucks call. Identifying that it wasn't an emergency they strolled slowly donwstairs to the living room finding Donghyuck sprawled on the carpet with his hands on his stomach.

"Are you hungry sunshine?" Taeyong baby talked to Donghyuck and the kid quickly sat up and nodded vigorously. Taeyong smiled softly and gently planted a kiss on Donghyuck's head. Jaehyun was cutting up bread making a bear shape toast for Donghyuck's lunch later at school, smothering it with strawberry jam. He sneaked in a cookie inside Donhyuck's sun shaped lunchbox. "Sweetie can you put the omelettes on the plate while i prepare his cereal" Taeyong said as he pulled out a light blue bowl from a cabinet.

"Ceweal!" Donghyuck ran inside the kitchen with a plush giraffe clutched tightly in his hands. Taeyong smiled and put a bowl of cereal ontop of the table. Donghyuck tried climbing up the tall stool trying to reach the table. "Hold on sunshine let me help you" Jaehyun held Donghyuck's waist and lifted him up and eventually plopping him down ontop of the stool. "Thank you appa" Donghyuck flashed a toothy grin making Jaehyun and Taeyong's heart melt.

Little Donghyuck grabbed a small spoon and scooped up the marshmallow cereal and milk eating it up, "enjoying it sweetie?" Taeyong asked the kid. Donghyuck stopped eating for a second and nodded cutely. "Don't forget to eat your omelette okay? After that we need to take a shower" Donghyuck nodded at Jaehyuns words and taking a bite out of the omelette and cereal at the same time, "slow down sunshine" Taeyong said with a semi stern voice.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Appa! Quick!" Donghyuck ran outside to their front yard with the school uniform on, it was a white button up shirt with yellow blouse and pants, it had a matching straw hat to go with it as well complementing the cute uniform. "Dada! I'm gonna be late!" He yelled once again as the two grownups finally appeared walking outside slowly with Donghyuck's lunchbox and bag that the 4 year old has forgotten.

"Who's appa's big boy?" Jaehyun scooped Donghyuck up and attacked him with kisses keaving the kid to screech and giggle. Laughter and kisses filled the family's front yard almost forgetting that Donghyuck has class to attend in 30 minutes. "Jaehyun, its already 8:45 class is starting at 9" Taeyong said as he held Donghyuck's hand and walked him inside the car, Jaehyun followed from behind and finally go in the car.

"Can hyuckie buckle up alone?" Taeyong turned around from the passenger seat to see his kid sitting smiling ontop of the carseat, "yes" Donghyuck messily tied the buckle around him and flashed a cute smile to assure Taeyong that he's doing it right. Taeyong smiled gently and fixed the buckle as Donghyuck hummed to a nursery rhyme. "Is everyone ready?" Jaehyun announced as he played Donghtuck's favorite CD filled with upbeat kids songs. "Yes appa!" Donghyuck replied clapping. "Can hyuckie say the ABC's?" Taeyong asked the kid who was singing along with the songs, "yes!" Donghyuck clapped even louder.

As he recite the ABC's loud and clear Taeyong recorded this sweet moment to later upload to his rather popular social media, Donghyuck is just too cute for people to ignore thats why Taeyong's page is filled with Donghyuck's silly doing. "W X Y AND Z KNOW MY KNOW MY ABC" Donghyuck continued singing while Jaehyun was parking the car infront of the kindergarten. "We're here sunshine" Jaehyun said as he put the car on parkin mode.

Taeyong jumped off the vehicle and helped Hyuck getting out of the car. When they were outside Taeyong kneeled down to match Donghyuck's height, "i want you to be a good boy okay? Don't cry and don't be naughty" taeyong said as he gave the kid the warmest hug. "Dada we must huwwy i'm gonna be late" Donghyuck nagged and Taeyong only gently pats his soft hair. Taeyong held Donghyuck's hand as they walked inside the school.

"Be good for Appa and Dada okay? We'll pick you up right after school" Jaehyun kneeled down infront of Donghyuck and pats his hair softly. The 4 year old jumped in happiness and hugged the adult, "can we have ice cweam aftew school?" Donghyuck asked finding it difficult to pronounce the 'r's. "Ofcourse we can sweety" taeyong agreed.

And with the siund of the school bell Donghyuck ran inside a long with some other 4 year olds waving goodbye to his two loving parents. "Let's go home shall we?" Jaehyun asked with a warm voice, taeyong smiled gently at his husband and gently pecked his soft lips "let's go".

**Author's Note:**

> omg i just realised that i wrote Donghyuck as Haechan in some parts💀


End file.
